shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yāoláng Wǔshù
Introduction The Yāoláng wǔshù is a martial art that modles after a deamon Wolf. The style uses moves that resemble the way that wolves hunt. Tranining For a martial artist to study the Yāoláng Wǔshù they must first go through serious training. Their training regement involves methods to toughen up the body and to sharpen the tips of the user finger. It also involves intense meditation and mimicking of Wolves Moves #Wolf Claw- The martial artist uses their finger tips as claws. The force from their attacks are transfered into slashing and cutting attack rather than your standard blunt attacks. Depending on the skill of the Martial Artist Wolf Claw can be more effective than a sword. #*Yāo zhǎo - Yao Zhao, or demon claw is a advance form of Wolf Claw that uses Haki. It increases the cutting power and makes the martial artist hands stronger. #Yaolang - Yaolang, or Demon Wolf is a move were the martial artist uses wind manipulation to create a flying slash that looks like a Wolf's head. The slash is created from the users claws and flies out toward the opponent in either a straight line or a curved line. #*Wolf Pack is a veriation of Demon Wolf were the marital artist creates multiple wolf heads and send them all at his opponet. #Wolf Fang- Wolf Fang is a move were the martial artist crouches on all fours. Once he does this the image of a wolf can be seen as the marial artist dashes forward at the speed of lightning. The move goes by like a flash as the Martial Artist cuts throguh his target with his claws #*Wolf Dance- Wolf Dance is Wolf Fang taken to another level. When the martial artist uses Wolf Dance they go through the same motions as Wolf Fang, but never actully stop. Once they dash by their opponet they quickly dash again in another direction and then dash once more to cut their opponent again. This continues in very quick sucession. From the outside it looks like the marital artist is cutting his opponent up from all directions. # Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponet. It is a form of psycological warfate used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physicaly. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponets body and weaken the musles. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #*Yāoláng háo - Is a advance variation of Wolf Howl. It has the similar effects as Wolf how however it combines spiritual aspect to it. When their opponent hears the howl their mind views it as the howl of a Demon Wolf. When ever they look at their opponet they will see the creature there instead of a man. #Yaolang Punch - Its a punch that does not simply hit the opponents body, but rather it punches through their body. #Predation - Predation is a mental hyponses in which the martial artist unleasesh thier inner beast. It drasticly improves the maritla artist senses and reflexs and calls upon the spirit of the wolf to imbody the warrior. This sensational high is futhere increased if the martial artist draws blood. #Wolf Pack - Wolf Pack is a move were the Marital Artist moves their body in a way that confuses the mind of the person looking on. Their movement causes the person to see after images of their opponent and make it difficult for them to pin point their location. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Martial Art Category:Fighting Styles Category:The Demon Wolf Style